


Salt and Pepper

by maielalcinoe



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce does something stupid, Darcy laughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt _Bruce is embarrassed by his greying hairs, especially now that he's in a relationship with such a young and vibrant woman, Darcy Lewis. He tries dying his hair to disastrous results. Darcy tells him that she likes him just the way he is... even if his hair IS purple-hued for the next week or two._ from Avengerskink on LJ

Hearing her laugh at his misfortune made him frown but only for an instant. Cushioning the blow of the noise were her arms wrapping themselves around his torso and ghosting across the curls of the hair on his chest. The very purple curls. Or at least some of them had changed color. It wasn’t even the color he had been trying to get. 

She felt warm against his back, but the feel of her lips against his shoulder made him sag just slightly with embarrassment. Darcy was so young, hot, and full of life yet she was here with him and it worried him. How could he compete with younger men? Not only was he so much older than her but at times he couldn’t help but wonder if someone was coming to arrest him. In his cornier moments he thought of her as the Yin to his Yang. While he looked for quiet and peaceful places to hide she wanted to look for the outside world and fun. Yet she didn’t expect him to follow her just to be there when she needed him. 

Still that innate desire to present himself as a strong, virile man had made him do this. Her fingernails tickled at the skin on his chest before she moved to stand in front of him. “Bruce,” she kissed his stomach, “as good as purple looks on you. Dying your chest hair isn’t the way to go. No one but me gets to see it and I loved it just the way it was.” Her eyes were mischievous as she looked up at him before nipping at one of his nipples.

Looking at him in a more serious fashion Darcy placed her hands on his face and tilted it down to look at her. “Don’t change. I promise I love you just the way you are.” Her fingers brushed up into his hair as she drew him down into a kiss. And Bruce believed her.


End file.
